


When Lightning Strikes

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When lightning strikes there's nothing you can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lightning Strikes

Buffy often dreamed of running into him again. If she’d had a particularly bad day she imagined she slapped him so hard his head snapped back. Other times, she pretended she hadn’t a clue who he was, and when reminded, feigned difficulty in remembering. Mostly, she let herself fantasize his return was because he couldn’t live without her. That particular fantasy brought about the kind of pain Buffy had rather hoped would ease with the time they spent apart; but it never did. 

Angel was the one in many ways.

He was the one she had not seen for almost a year.

He was the one she had not heard from.

He was the one she tried to forget.

He was the one who lived in her heart and would not be evicted no matter what she did.

He was the one who had come back to Sunnydale and had not come to see her. He had not allowed her to know of his visit. He had seen her, watched her from the shadows and she had been unaware of his presence. 

Now she was standing in Angel’s basement apartment in L.A staring at him, trying to keep the accusation from her eyes but feeling herself fail. Buffy’s hands were clammy with nerves. She wanted to rail against him for leaving her the way that he had. For sneaking back and saying nothing about it; but some small part of her yearned to hear what he had to say, learn what he’d been doing with his life. 

There had been a time, a wonderful time, when Buffy had thought she would share that life with him in spite of her being the Slayer and Angel being a Vampire. 

“Buffy.” 

His voice washed over her. Curled inside her. Made her ache with longing. His lips parted to speak again and in a split second of utter fantasy Buffy imagined him asking her to stay with him in L.A. or offering to come back to Sunnydale with her if she still loved him as he loved her. 

“What are you doing here?” 

If her heart didn’t ache so much she might have laughed at her own stupidity, for quite clearly that wasn’t going to happen. 

It didn’t seem to matter that she was marooned on Fantasy Island, she had been struck by lightning and there was nothing she could do about it.

Angel was the one she loved.

He was the one she couldn’t have. 


End file.
